A New Method of Pain Relief
by GreenHat24
Summary: Kyle has a migraine. Luckily, Kenny knows just the way to make him feel better. Oneshot. Rated M for cursing and sexual content. K2.


**A/N**

 **Here's some K2 goodness for you guys! Kenny shall no longer feel left out, he now gets to have our favourite little redhead all to himself. Enjoy!**

* * *

We were laying in bed, snuggled among the many layers of blankets I insist on sleeping under every night. My head was buried in Kenny's neck, listening to the steady beating of his heart while feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. He had his arms wrapped around me in a comforting manner, rubbing up and down my slender back with his long fingers. We had been laying like this for a while now, which wasn't unusual on our lazy Sunday afternoons. Normally we'd be watching some shitty film on Netflix while doing this. However, I had been experiencing a painful migraine on this particular weekend and had informed my blond boyfriend that I'd appreciate a bit of silence. Of course, he had no problem with this.

Kenny proceeded to place soft kisses atop my messy curls, attempting to sooth my splitting headache. It was nice to be able to lay with him peacefully for once. If this was any other day, Ken would be halfway down my pants by now. You see, being in each other's presence alone for this long tends to get Kenny rather excited, which then leads to him showering me with lust and affection. Not that I mind much. The only time I'd ever draw the line is if I was either studying or doing homework.

" _School comes before sex_ ," I'd always tell him.

He never listened, opting to grab my ass and lick along the outer shell of my ear instead. " _We'll have to agree to disagree, on that one_ ," he'd reply.

Kenny always won, somehow leading me to the bed in my dazed state – my ear had always been my weak point – and having his way with me. I mean, I enjoy it, don't get me wrong. I just think that multiple times _every single night_ is a bit too much, especially when my grades are at stake. Also, there's only so much action a guy's ass can take on a daily basis, and mine has exceeded that limit on various occasions.

I had been stripped of my thoughts upon feeling another round of vigorous pounding in my head. I winced, bringing my small hands to my temples and rubbing them in circular motions with my middle and index fingers.

"Everything okay?" Kenny asked me, worry clearly shown in his tone of voice.

"My head hurts," I managed to reply.

"No shit, Sherlock," he chuckled. I glared at him. He sighed, wiping the grin off of his charming face. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Please."

He smiled lovingly down at me, kissing my nose. He gently pulled his arms away from me and raised himself into a sitting position on the bed. "I'll be back in a minute, babe," he promised, stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

He carefully stepped over my blanket-covered body and proceeded to jog downstairs. I listened to his bouncy footsteps fade off into the distance and could vaguely hear his cheerful conversation with my ma, informing her of his mission to pour me a glass of water, perhaps even deciding to bring up some Panadol as well.

My phone buzzed, gaining my attention. I picked it up, noticing I had a message from Stan.

 **Stan:** _15:37_

How's the head? :'P

I smiled. It was nice to know that he was concerned about me. The four of us had been at Stark's Pond yesterday, but I had decided to leave not long after we'd arrived, complaining about my painful headache. They had walked me home, bidding me a "get well soon" before heading back to Stark's. Well, Stan and Kenny did. Cartman had just told me that he hoped it was fatal. I proceeded to flip him off and slam the door.

 **Me:** _15:39_

A bit better. Kenny's over, you should come down later. :)

 **Stan:** _15:40_

Sure! I'll come down after football practise. See you then. ;)

 **Me:** _15:40_

Bye!

I placed my Samsung back on the blanket just as Kenny had entered the room. I grinned, mentally applauding him for thinking about the Panadol. "Your highness," he smirked, waiting for me to sit up before handing me the glass.

"Shut up," I laughed, gulping it down in a matter of seconds. He crawled over my legs, situating himself beside me once again. He draped his right arm across my shoulders, kissing my cheek softly. "Stan's coming over after football," I informed him, leaning comfortably into his side.

"What about Cartman?"

"He'll just make my headache worse, he's not coming."

Kenny snorted, ruffling my hair. "Prick."

"Cunt."

"Butt-fucker."

"That's you, retard."

He laughed comically. "Oh yeah, you're right." I placed the glass on the bedside table, then wrapped my arms around his waist. "You know," he winked, "we still have a few hours before Stan comes over."

"Ken, I'm not feeling well," I whined, rolling my eyes. Ken lifted his left leg in the air, swinging it across my body. He sat on my hips and trapped me between his arms, which he had placed on either side of my head. He then leaned down, brushing his slightly chapped lips against my moisturized, pink ones. "Ken," I breathed, twisting around beneath him.

"Shhh..." he whispered, removing one of his arms in order to twist one of my curls around his index finger.

I gave in, wrapping my slim arms around his neck and pulling him down to my level, breathing in his aroma. It calmed me, making me forget about the soreness of my temples. I sucked on his collarbone, earning a moan from the blond. In return, he licked behind my ear, causing me to shudder with pleasure. "Ken," I gasped out once again. "Ma... She's downstairs."

"Don't worry, babe," he chuckled, moving down to bite my bottom lip. "She's gone to the store, told me while I was in the kitchen."

I sighed in relief, continuing to leave hickeys along his neck and collarbone. He brought his hand down from my hair to the waistband of my pyjama pants, slowly tugging them down past my thighs. He then lifted my back off of the bed, dragging my pants down past my ankles and onto the floor. He gently laid me back down, placing his palm on my cock. I tensed my body as I felt his strong hand wrap around my length, pumping up and down while gradually increasing speed. "Ngaah!" I screamed, clutching his messy hair in my fists.

He lowered his head, licking the pre-cum dripping out of my semi-hard cock. I moaned again, feeling nothing but pure bliss. Suddenly, I felt his mouth taking in my entire shaft. He hummed, causing a mind-numbing vibration. He rubbed his palm up and down the inside of my thigh, another area of my body he knew would excite me. The effect was instantaneous. I screamed, cumming into his mouth. He swallowed it all, wiping his mouth before leaning towards me for another heated make out session. I complied, letting his moist tongue enter my mouth.

I began to unbutton his jeans, slipping them down to his knees. I shoved down his boxers next. Kenny released me momentarily in order to take both garments off fully and toss them onto the floor. He then opened the bottom drawer of my bedside locker, picking up the half-empty bottle of lube and squirting a good amount onto his fingers and cock. He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and began preparing me. He inserted his index finger into my ass, stretching the hole slightly. He then entered another finger, doing a scissoring motion. I gasped, clutching the bedsheets.

"Are you ready, Ky?"

I moaned as he pulled out his digits. "Yeah..." He straightened his knees, lining his head up to my hole. I felt the familiar skin enter me, the feeling of ecstasy flowing through my body. He pushed in further, grunting as it got tighter and tighter. He pulled out slowly, then slammed back into me straight after. He repeated this several times, enjoying the various noises I made. Eventually, he thrusted into me with even more force, immediately reaching my prostate. "Ken!"

"Fuck, Ky!" He released his load, filling my ass with the hot liquid. We moaned simultaneously, panting for air. He pulled out and collapsed beside me, placing his arm across my abdomen. I could feel the cum dripping out of my anus, staining the green comforter.

I threw the pile of blankets onto the carpeted floor, remembering just how hot I tend to get after sex. I sighed with relief at the loss of the intense heat, turning my head towards my boyfriend and capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. "Bath?" I asked, kissing him again.

He nodded, hopping off of the bed and picking me up bridal style. He carried me to the bathroom across the hallway and sat me on the edge of the tub. Kenny turned on the tap, letting the bath fill up as we stripped ourselves of our remaining clothing, which were just our t-shirts and socks. "Hop in," he chuckled, gesturing towards the filled bathtub. I did so, making sure to splash him once I had sat down. "Hey!" he laughed as he sat down behind me, letting me sit in between his legs. I felt his large, wet hands begin to rub my shoulders. I relaxed at the feeling, leaning back against him. He's the best at giving massages, although he has _a lot_ of practise. I always ask him for back rubs, shoulder rubs, even foot rubs! You name it, I've probably requested it. It's one of the many things I love about the guy. "Want me to wash your hair, babe?"

I nodded, humming to myself as he began to massage the apple scented shampoo into my hair. "Ken?" I asked.

"Yesssss?"

"What if Stan walks in and sees us like this?"

He scoffed, continuing to wash the sweat and cum out of my messy hair. "Wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **How did the cum get in Kyle's hair, you ask? Well, my friend, Kenny always finds a way. I originally planned this to be a fluff, but I forgot about the fact that our number one blond slut was involved. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
